1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which reprints, a data control method therein, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known reprint (reprinting) processing in which print data is saved in a printing apparatus and can be reprinted without transmitting the print data again from a PC. In reprint processing, the printing apparatus sequentially accumulates stored print data. When the total amount of saved print data exceeds the storage capacity, print data are sequentially deleted from older data to ensure a free capacity.
Some print data are force-printed upon data reception. For example, when no letter sheet exists in the printing apparatus, print data designated to be printed on a letter sheet is printed on an A4 sheet instead. As another case, while the remaining toner amount is small and a warning appears, printing is executed without toner replenishment. In this case, if the user determines that the printing result is not satisfactory, he sets letter sheets in the printing apparatus or replenishes toner, and then prints again. For this reason, force-printed print data is highly likely to be reprinted, compared to print data saved for normal reprinting. Also, the user has moved to the apparatus installation location to get a printing result, replenish sheets, or change toner. In reprinting, the user often uses the reprint function capable of designating printing from the printing apparatus.
In secure print in which print data is temporarily saved in a printing apparatus and can be printed after user authentication, the print data saved in the printing apparatus after printing is generally discarded after printing. However, when forced printing occurs, the user is highly likely to reprint even in secure print. This also applies to copying when image data is temporarily saved in preparation for reprinting.
In general, when the free capacity of the storage area runs short, data saved for reprinting are sequentially deleted from older print data, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-171617. However, in the method of deleting print data from older one, even print data which is highly likely to be reprinted are deleted from older one, similar to other print data. In reprinting, the print data may have already been deleted.